


Devotion

by fullmoon02



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoon02/pseuds/fullmoon02
Summary: The story takes place after Season 3 episode "To Play the King". This is an AU where Sylvie and Constance are not in the picture.





	

****_ "I shot a sick and desperate man today." _

d'Artagnan's words echoed in his head, haunting his thoughts. Athos stared at the red liquid in his glass. He frowned when recalling how eager d'Artagnan had been to forget the day's events. If drinking had ever helped him forget anything, it was always temporary. He didn't want d'Artagnan to learn the bad habits he had for coping.

"I'll teach you all I know, d'Artagnan," he had once vowed to the young man. "But you must not make the same mistakes I made."

Turning his head, he looked at his protege who was sleeping next to him. d'Artagnan's steady breathing made him look peaceful, but Athos knew better. At some point, the nightmares would come, but he would be there, ready to comfort the young man. A single candle gave him enough light to read and made the wine look like it was dancing in his glass. While d'Artagnan was falling asleep, he had read to him out loud. d'Artagnan loved his voice. It always seemed to comfort him.

The complete trust the boy had in him still overwhelmed him. For the longest time, Athos had tried to deny his emotions towards the boy. Getting caught would lead to resignation for both of them. While losing his position would be devastating for Athos, it would kill d'Artagnan. And Athos loved the boy too much to let that happen.

But d'Artagnan wanted Athos as much as Athos wanted him and the young man was stubborn as a mule. When Porthos and Aramis learned about the situation, they were nothing but supportive. He was forever grateful for having brothers like that but also deathly afraid. He had already lost a family once because of his passions. He would never let that happen again.

"You're thinking too loudly," d'Artagnan muttered, making Athos jump.

d'Artagnan pressed against him, his soft skin radiating warmth. Athos looked at him with a small smile.

"Forgive me," Athos said, sipping his wine. Lifting his book, he asked: "Would you like me to read to you?"

"I had something else in mind," d'Artagnan said, his voice sending shivers down Athos' spine. d'Artagnan crawled closer to his lover, a part of his body lying on top of him.

Athos roamed his fingers through d'Artagnan's hair, pulling it gently. d'Artagnan's happy moan in response made his member twitch in anticipation. Putting the book away, Athos turned to face the young man.

"Come here," he whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

d'Artagnan answered eagerly, working Athos' mouth open with his tongue. Athos wondered how the wine tasted in his mouth. It was not the best vintage but d'Artagnan didn't seem to mind. He explored his mouth with the same enthusiasm he always showed in their lovemaking.

Once they broke the kiss, d'Artagnan moved to lick and kiss Athos' neck, chest, and belly. Athos roamed his hands over d'Artagnan's body, savoring the moment, giving all his attention to the boy. When his hands, calloused but gentle, found d'Artagnan's cock, the lad thrust and moaned, making Athos' cock leak with pre-cum.

Swallowing, Athos paused, fearing to come too soon. His actions, or lack of them, caused his lover to look up at him with a worried look:

"Please don't stop now."

"Of course not," Athos said softly, grabbing d’Artagnan’s hair to pull the young man for a tender kiss. "I am not nearly finished with you."

d'Artagnan's smirk was one Athos knew very few people had ever seen. Feeling d'Artagnan's eager touch on his body made something shift inside him. This stubborn, brilliant farm boy from Gascony had changed him. A hole deep in his soul, the one he thought impossible to fill, didn't feel that empty anymore.

When the young man had first met him, he had come to kill Athos. And Athos had embraced the idea of death. All the light had left him, leaving his world in devastation. But d'Artagnan had broken all the walls he had spent so many years building. He made things right and anchored him, making him needed. In his world, so often filled with darkness, he would always have d'Artagnan by his side, leading him to the light.


End file.
